


First Batch

by ami_ven



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker is making cookies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Batch

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "spoonful of sugar"

“This doesn’t look right,” said Parker, holding up the spoon so that a glob of cookie dough _plopped_ back into the mixing bowl. “It’s lumpy.”

“Did you get all the ingredients in there?” Eliot asked, not looking up from his chopping. “Got ‘em mixed in real good?”

“They’re _lumpy_ ,” Parker repeated. “I did something wrong.”

Eliot set down his knife. “You didn’t do anything wrong, Parker,” he said, patiently. “It’s your first batch. They’re gonna be lumpy. They’ll cook unevenly. You’ll leave some in the oven too long. But you’ll learn, and we’ll eat them anyway.”

She brightened. “Really?”

“Sure.”

THE END


End file.
